


Ring, Ring, Motherfucker

by Krank



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krank/pseuds/Krank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All Niall wanted was a little sleep...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring, Ring, Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of sleepy!grumpy!Niall tweets, I wrote myself a little drabble to explore how this event played out in the Narry universe, which has been abnormally lively as of late. Enjoy.

Niall was warm. Niall was comfortable. He was wrapped in white, fluffy clouds and floating above New York City. He was happy, and at peace. Was that a Nandos? Mm, Nandos…

But why was Nandos ringing?

Niall groaned, shifting around in his sheets. He frowned and cracked his eyes open, staring at the glowing room phone on the table beside his bed. He grabbed for it and answered, if only just to silence it.

“’Lo?” He barked, voice rough.

There was a brief pause, with nothing but static crackling through the phone. Then, Niall heard a collective gasp, and an onslaught of high-pitched squeals.

_“Oh my god-“_

Niall hung up and threw the phone over the edge of the bed. He heaved a sigh and blindly felt around the bed for his cell phone.

“You going to tweet about it?”

Niall ignored the question as he typed away on his phone. All he wanted to do was _sleep_. Why was it so hard for people to _understand_ that he was _tired_ and-

“Remember to be nice.”

Niall looked at the tweet he’d just posted. He read it. He re-read it. _Ah, better not_. He shot out a quick follow-up message to hopefully explain himself and lessen the sleepy blow he’d just delivered. Satisfied, he placed his phone on the bedside table and settled back into his pillows. _So many pillows…_

“You know, you wonder how they manage to find out these things, right? I mean we put a lot of effort in to being stealthy-“

Niall rolled over and slapped his hand over Harry’s face. “Shhh… sh, sh, sh. Now we sleep.”

Harry chuckled in his deep, sleepy voice – Niall’s favorite. He nipped at his fingers.

They burrowed down further in to the fluffy sheets, Niall turning away towards the other side of the bed. Behind him, Harry squirmed and twisted, trying endlessly to get comfortable, as he always did. Niall compared him to a fussy infant.

“Harry,” Niall grumbled as a warning.

“I want to be the little spoon this time,” Harry whined, fluffing his pillow.

“ _Oh, f_ _or Christ’s sake_.” Niall sighed and rolled over for the millionth time. He pressed himself against Harry’s back, tucked his knees up, and finally draped an arm around the other boy’s waist. “I don’t care if you want to be a fucking teaspoon. Just shut up and go to sleep.”

Harry huffed and became silent. Niall relished in the quiet of the room and wiggled even closer to the body beside him, sticking his nose against the skin on the back of Harry’s neck. He felt himself drifting ever so slowly, excited to get back to sleep. When they were traveling, he took every opportunity to get some shuteye. He liked it even better when Harry was involved.

“That was rude, you know.”

Apparently Harry wasn’t finished. Niall gave his left shoulder blade a love bite.

“Little spoons don’t talk.”


End file.
